Shadowfire Chi
Shadowfire Chi Rank:~ Shadowfire is an Eternal Flame. Which means that half of her body is made up of fire and heat, and she will eventually die in subzero temperatures, because her body cannot handle the extreme cold. But since she is immortal and a ghost, she will come back to life. Shadowfire is also a full demon. Her blood is black because of the incident. Mortals call her "Shadowfear", because she kills children and people. Shadowfire takes the title "Star Demon" or "Ruler of the Stars". She is also half dragon. The demon is full elven. Shadowfire is a professional shapeshifter and weapons-master. Appearance:~ Shadowfire has long black to hair that is down to her waist, and merges into light red, and she usually has her hair in a ponytail(if she does have it down it is because she is too lazy to put it up, and it is ruffled in a sexy way). She usually wears a tight, black leather jacket over a red and black combat bra. She has four stripes up her waist that change colour depending on her mood. Shadowfire's eyes also change colour to her mood (I will tell you in the roleplay what the colours represent). She wears black fingerless gloves, covering her hands from something she doesn't want others to see. She has four scars across her left eye that glow when she is happy. She wears leather pants with red stripes up the legs, and knee-high lace-up combat boots that have a sheathable and un-sheathable knife-tip at the toe. Shadowfire's bangs are also pretty long. When she isn't flying, her wings disappear and all you see is little faint transparent-like black wings at the back where her wings should be(her actual wings form out of the little black wings). Since she is half dragon, when she is in her human form, she has a tail and horns(her tail scales change colour). Her nails are naturally black and red so it looks like they are painted that colour all the time. Shadowfire has a small creepypasta mark on her neck, and a small Rebel Tribe mark on her left shoulder, while she has her mark on her right shoulder. It glows a shiny red when she is furious. Shadowfire's eyes are naturally amber with blue flecks. Personality:~ When you first meet Shadowfire, she will be calm and wise with you, which is her actual personality. She is kind of like a mother to everyone, and isn't all a merciless killer she seems to be. When you meet her, she won't really have a sense of humor with you, more or less be nice to you. But as you get to know Shadowfire, she is sassy, funny and smart. Shadowfire is also very graceful with weapons. She is ambitious, random and cunning to say the least. Shadowfire gets really really weird if you are her close friend. But Shadowfire is self-conscious, often making her nervous when she is with Toby or her friends. She is cocky and fearful of her past(if you talk about her past around her she will start tearing up and everything around her will engulf in red flames). But when Shadowfire drinks too much, she passes out and usually doesn't wake up for like a week after. Shadowfire can also get very angry if you say the wrong things to her, and she will probably end up killing you. When she gets nervous or sad, she stutters. Shadowfire can be very intimidating and is not afraid to speak her own mind or be stubborn around you. History:~ When Shadowfire was a baby, she and her parents were captured and taken to a prison by her sister, Darkness. Her parents ended up dying of starvation after a few weeks, and Shadowfire escaped when she was four years old. She ran until she ended up in a vacant forest. But she wasn't as safe as she thought she was. Her sister was still after Shadowfire. Helicopters came and lifted Shadowfire into the air. The guards shot a highly poisonous arrows into her arms, and ripped out her dragon wings, replacing them with blades. She was placed in a torture room/lab for 17 years. In her cell, she slowly became insane. Her red hair was now black with faint red tips, and her stripes along her waist and her eyes started to change colour rapidly. She turned into a dragon, and killed every single person in the torture room. Turning into a dragon and shifting colour so rapidly killed Shadowfire, and her soul left her body. She is now only a ghost, but also is immortal so she cannot truly die again. This is when she realized that she truly was meant to be insane and evil. When she was hunting one day, Clockwork the Creepypasta captured her and she is now living with the Creepypasta's. Forms:~ Dragon Form: This is Shadowfire's main form. When she is EXTREMELY upset and depressed, or just wants to in general, she turns into a dragon. Mulicoloured smoke engulfs around her, and she gets lifted up into the air a few feet. Above her head you will see a small plume of red flame, and the smoke takes the shape of a dragon. When she is a dragon she is lithe and black with little white flecks that look just like stars. Her tail has dark red stripes, and her spikes and claws are a bright shade of red, also. Her dragon form is huge, there is no way I can explain how big it is. Her wings are part metal because of the incident, and so is her snout. Her eyes are red in this form. The Dragon Form is feared by everyone in the real world, because of what happened in the cell. Illusion Form: This form is for mortals. When she looks into a full mortal's eyes for too long, the person will engulf in red and black smoke, eventually blacking out for a few days until Shadowfire heals them. Mortal Form: When she is a mortal, she is 24, her original age, but she looks much younger, and her hair is a lot shorter, with no red tips. She wears a black and red dress with black boots and gloves(she takes on this form when she wants to meet people in the real world). Rage/Insanity Form: In this form the tips of her hair, her hands, her feet, her wings, her horns, and the tip of her tail turn into red fire and both of her swords appear. Her wings and tail are now blazing with bright red fire(brighter than the rest of the fire on her) that is almost blinding, and she has three more horns on each side of her head. Slowly, everything is melting around her, but that is only because you are hallucinating from her rapid eye-colour change. When her eyes are done changing colour, she starts trashing and breaking everything around her while she is also very keen on killing you. Spiritual Form: She uses this form when she is shadowtraveling. Her body becomes a bit white and transparent, but her scars glow red. This also happens when she wants to go in peoples' dreams(she cannot walk in ones dreams if they are immortal). Weapons:~ Shadowfire's main two weapons are two swords. She uses both of them at the same time when she is killing. The blade is shiny and silver, while the handle is black with silver streaks(both of the swords are identical). She also has a shiny black hand gun. Extras:~ When Shadowfire scratches and/or makes someone bleed, the cut or cuts glow a shiny red for a split second before the set on fire. When Shadowfire looks at a weapon for too long, she will end up mastering it, but only for a few minutes. Shadowfire loves to sing, and has a beautiful voice. She also can play the piano and the electric guitar. Her true element is bright red fire. Shadowfire absolutely loves alcohol, and when she shape shifts into any animal, it is black and red. That is how people know it is her. When she just wants to hide from the world, she turns into a Shadow Fiend. Also, when Shadowfire is super duper mad, she can go into another person's body and control them. Her theme song is This Is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco. She got her scars because when she turned insane they formed after they glowed. Category:Night Elves Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:Emerald's Characters Category:Shapeshifter Category:Evil Category:Female character Category:Female characters Category:Evilish